Pulse power technology often needs very short, ultra-high power pulses. For example, certain light ion fusion experiments require pulses of 10-15 ns and 10.sup.13 -10.sup.14 W. These pulses could be attained with a fast opening switch of sufficient speed, current carrying capability and voltage hold-off capability, as power could be stored in inductors and released by the switch.
The problem with prior art switches is that all the necessary characteristics cannot be obtained in one switch. For example, explosively activated circuit breakers and wire fuses are triggerable, but do not have sufficient speed or hold-off capability.
A switch that overcame the problems of opening speed and power handling capability was reported by C. Mendel et al., "A fast-opening switch for use in REB diode experiments," Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 48, No. 3, March 1977, page 1004. This plasma opening switch has been further developed since 1977, but, until this invention, it was not triggerable.